This invention relates to fabric-less parts, such as seats or cushions, and methods of making same.
The third largest cost in the production of a motor vehicle typically is seating. The largest portion of the seat cost is seating material. It typically makes up 30-40% of the total cost. By eliminating body cloth, one can reduce labor, material and lamination costs associated with such seats. Labor, material and lamination costs can also be reduced for other automotive interior parts which often include a cloth or fabric covering.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,273,695 and 5,786,394 are generally related to the present invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fabric-less part, such as an automotive interior part, and method of making same wherein the automotive interior part, such as an automotive seat, is created without using fabric and is capable of passing OEM specifications for low-end, high-volume vehicles. Such a product thereby eliminates the need for trim coverage which reduces overall seat costs significantly. Also, the flexibility of the seat design would increase because trim cover design limitations are removed.
Such automotive interior parts, such as a seat cushion, can be formed of various colors, texturing and shapes. For example, polyurethane can be produced to create skin for durability and matching interior color by paint or in-mold coating. Consequently, the resulting automotive seat has a lower cost and provides styling and versatility.
In carrying out the above object and other objects of the present invention, a fabric-less part is provided. In one embodiment, the part includes a flexible polyurethane foam body and a polyurethane elastomer/foam skin bonded to the foam body.
In another embodiment, a high-density polyurethane foam backing layer is bonded to the foam body wherein the skin is bonded to the backing layer.
The fabric-less part may be an automotive part such as a headrest, a trim panel, an instrument panel, a door panel, pillar trim, an armrest, or part of an automotive seat such as a seat cushion.
Also, the automotive interior part may include a top coat of polyurethane paint bonded to the skin.
The part may further include a second high-density polyurethane foam backing layer bonded to the foam body.
Further in carrying out the above objects and other objects of the present invention, a method of making a fabric-less part is provided. The method includes spraying a polyurethane elastomer/foam skin on an article-defining surface of a mold to form a polyurethane elastomer skin. The method also includes pouring a flexible polyurethane foam on the polyurethane elastomer/foam skin to form a foam body bonded to the skin.
The method may further include the step of spraying a coat on the article-defining surface before spraying the polyurethane elastomer.
Still further in carrying out the above object and other objects of the present invention, a method of making a fabric-less part is provided. The method includes spraying a polyurethane elastomer on an article-defining surface of a mold. The method also includes the step of dispensing high-density polyurethane foam on the polyurethane elastomer and then pouring flexible polyurethane foam on the high-density polyurethane wherein the polyurethane elastomer forms a skin, the high-density polyurethane foam forms a backing layer and the flexible polyurethane foam forms a body wherein the skin is bonded to the backing layer and the backing layer is bonded to the foam body.
The method may further include the step of spraying a polyurethane paint on the polyurethane elastomer skin to form a top coat thereon.
The method may further include pouring high-density polyurethane foam on the foam body to form a second backing layer bonded to the foam body.
The steps of spraying and pouring may be performed in an automated fashion such as by an industrial robot.
The benefits and material performances of a fabric-less part of the present invention are numerous. For example,
Benefits:
There are numerous system advantages of the fabric-free seat:
Lower seat cost;
Water resistant/washable seat surface;
Design and styling versatility;
Thin seat profile;
Flexibility of surface finish with dynamic colors, texture and gloss;
100% recycling capability;
One step low cost manufacturing process;
Integrated seat heating system;
Eliminate seat trim assembly.
Material Performance:
Meet physical requirements:
Dimensional stability;
Humidity and aging;
Flammability;
Fogging;
Compression;
Elongation;
Tear and tensile;
Compression set;
Sag.
The above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.